jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Straight Path
straight_path.jpg 'Area Designer:' :Steppin Razor for JediMUD 'Directions:' :d12w8n (Bluto) 'Story/History: ' : The old heartland, Midgaard, still wallows in the oppression of the old Nordic gods. Sanctuary even now openly embraces the most devilish of the pagan deities. Despite the divine claims of the creatures that thrive on the mountain tops in Rome, the new imperial capital of Ravenna is even now opening its eyes to the one god of Christianity. The thriving metropolis of New Thalos remains ignorant of these developments, caught in its own death struggle with the evils dominating the New Thalosian church structure and its monastery. However, even now, in the mountainous regions to the west of New Thalos, several days' journey away, a new creed is being born, one that will at long last topple the pagan gods and spell final doom for the Roman Empire. Abu Bakr Abū Bakr ‘Abdallāh bin Abī Quḥāfah aṣ-Ṣiddīq (Arabic: أبو بكر عبد الله بن أبي قحافة الصديق‎‎; c. 573 CE – 22 August 634 CE) popularly known as Abu Bakr (أبو بكر),1 was a senior companion (Sahabi) and—through his daughter Aisha2—the father-in-law of the Islamic prophet Muhammad. Abu Bakr became the first openly declared Muslim outside Muhammad's family.3needed4 Abu Bakr served as a trusted advisor to Muhammad. During Muhammad's lifetime, he was involved in several campaigns and treaties.5 He ruled over the Rashidun Caliphate from 632 to 634 CE when he became the first Muslim Caliph following Muhammad's death.6 As caliph, Abu Bakr succeeded to the political and administrative functions previously exercised by Muhammad. He was commonly known as The Truthful (الصديق, As-Saddīq).2 Abu Bakr's reign lasted for 2 years, 2 months and 14 days ending with his death after an illness. Ali ‘Ali ibn Abi Talib (/ˈɑːli, ɑːˈliː/;6 Arabic: علي ابن أبي طالب‎, translit. ʿAlī bin Abī Ṭālib‎, Arabic pronunciation: bɪn ʔabiː t̪ˤaːlɪb; 13 Rajab, 21 BH – 21 Ramadan, 40 AH; 15 September 6013 – 29 January 661)23 was the cousin and son-in-law of the Islamic Nabi (Arabic: نَـبِي‎‎, Prophet) Muhammad, ruling over the Caliphate from 656 to 661 ACE.7 Born to Abu Talib7 and Fatimah bint Asad,1 ‘Ali was the only person born in the sacred sanctuary of the Ka‘bah in Mecca, the holiest place in Islam, according to many classical Islamic sources, especially Shia ones.189 ‘Ali was the first young male who accepted Islam.1011 After migrating to Medina, he married Muhammad's daughter Fatimah.1 Ali took part in the early caravan raids from Mecca and later in almost all the battles fought by the nascent Muslim community. He was appointed caliph by Muhammad's Companions (Sahaba) in 656, after Caliph Uthman ibn Affan was assassinated.1213 ‘Ali's reign saw civil unrest and in 661, he was attacked and assassinated by a Kharijite while praying in the Great Mosque of Kufa, dying two days later.141516 Al-Hakim Abū ʿAlī Manṣūr (13 August 985 – 13 February 1021), better known by his regnal title al-Ḥākim bi-Amr Allāh (Arabic: الحاكم بأمر الله‎‎; literally "Ruler by God's Command"1), was the sixth Fatimid caliph2 and 16th Ismaili3 imam (996–1021). Al-Hakim is an important figure in a number of Shia Ismaili religions, such as the world's 15 million Nizaris and in particular the 2 million Druze of the Levant whose eponymous founder ad-Darazi proclaimed him as the incarnation of God in 1018. 45 Histories of al-Hakim can prove controversial,67 as diverse views of his life and legacy exist. Historian Paul Walker writes: “Ultimately, both views of him, the mad and despotic tyrant irrationally given to killing those around him on a whim, and the ideal supreme ruler, divinely ordained and chosen, whose every action was just and righteous, were to persist, the one among his enemies and those who rebelled against him, and the other in the hearts of true believers, who, while perhaps perplexed by events, nonetheless remained avidly loyal to him to the end."8 Uthman Uthman ibn Affan (Arabic: عثمان بن عفان‎, translit. ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān‎), also known in English by the Turkish and Persian rendering, Osman, (576–17 June 656), was a companion of the Islamic prophet Muhammad and the third of the Rashidun, or "Rightly Guided Caliphs." Born into a prominent Meccan clan of the Quraysh tribe, he played a major role in early Islamic history, succeeding Umar ibn al-Khattab as caliph at age 67. He was also the prophet's son-in-law twice, being married to two of the prophet’s daughters: Ruqayyah and Umm Kulthum (he was married to the second daughter after the first died). Under the leadership of Uthman, the empire expanded into Farsi (present-day Iran) in 650, and some areas of Khorasan (present-day Afghanistan) in 651. The empire's conquest of Armenia began by the 640s.4 'Mobs of Note:' : Abu Bakr - (jeweled scimitar), Ali - (Forge of Unity), Archangel Michael - (Scales of Justice), Archangel Raphael - (Protector of the Faithful), bodyless soul - (ethereal flame), Cherubim - (key to the gates), demon - (charred ember), dragon - (Amulet of Ra), drunken jester - (Burnt History), Archangel Gabriel - (scroll of the messenger), Iblis - (surah of the book), Pharaoh - (Ankh), slumped old man - (faded armband), temptation - (graven image of Azathoth), Archangel Uriel - (blazing sword) 'General Zone Strategies:' : The upper two paths contain good aligned mobs, while the lower two paths contain evil aligned mobs. Allah is located between the two upper path Archangel rooms. The final two mobs in each of the four paths are aggressive. 'Equipment:' ' 'Maps: Strait Path-Destiny.jpg Sp.jpg Category:Zones